Team Blonde
by Earthlight
Summary: What if Naruto passed after his first genin exams instead of his third? A new team, a new sensei, a new adventure and a new future. AU no pairings, loads of OC's
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Naruto graduated after his first genin exams instead of his third? New team, new sensei, and new adventures.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

** Team Blonde**

Chapter 1: Graduate

Naruto Uzumaki had been awake for hours. And in this time he had vowed never to set his alarm clock at five am ever again. Even though having been awake since an ungodly hour of the early morning, the young blonde was smiling. Knowing that it would all be worth it since today was the most important day in the world to Naruto, because today at the Shinobi Academy he was going to take the genin exams!

Even though having had substantially less sleep that normal Naruto was jittery with excitement. Even though his body was yelling out for more sleep in his system, Naruto would not hear of it. After all who could possibly sleep in on the day that they would take the test that would decide (at least for the next six months) if they would become a ninja or not!

Naruto had woken early so that he could study for the test in the wee hours of the morning instead of late at night like others would. He new he wasn't the best student at the Academy - that title was with all that arrogance of a Hyuuga by Neji Hyuuga - in fact on almost all the tests Naruto was always one of the lowest scorers. But that was never going to hold him back from his dream of becoming the greatest ninja of all time!

And his first step in achieving that dream was to become a genin.

"Argh…." Naruto sighed as he flopped back onto the floor letting the book he had being studying fall open on the hardwood floor with a thud.

"That's it! If I read anymore my head is going to explode!" Naruto stated firmly. The boy lay there for a few minuets staring at the ceiling. Sighing once again Naruto began to shift his body off the floor.

Running a hand through blond spikes he scratched the back of his head as he decided that Instant Ramen would be a good breakfast meal.

Naruto waited impatiently for the ramen to cook on the box it said it was cooked in three minuets flat, so _why_ to Naruto did it always seem like it took forever? Sighing once again (he's doing that a lot lately, huh?) Naruto started rotating his backwards trying to work out a cramp that had started up from holding that damn book so long. _I **new** there was a reason I avoided reading so much it's dangerous!_ Naruto's chain of thought was broken as he realised his ramen was ready.

"Ahh…" exhaled Naruto happily as he chowed down on his miso flavored Instant Cup Ramen. _Hey maybe when I graduate Iruka-sensei will buy me ramen at _Ichiraku's Ramen_ tonight!!_ With that cheering though firmly placed in mind Naruto started to gulp down the rest of his 'breakfast' meal. As he threw out the empty cup Naruto threw a fleeting glance at the clock that hung on the wall. _Huh,_ thought Naruto blearily _I thought it was half past seven a while ago…_ Naruto paled at the end of this thought.

Walking slowly up to the clock fearing the worst, as he picked it off the wall and put it to his ear listening for but not finding the faint tick tick of a working clock. As Naruto slowly realised that his clock was indeed broken a series of jumbled thought began to run very quickly through his head. _Clock… broken… bad… no time…. clock… late….no time … broken …. clock …bad._ But even as these thoughts began to swirl around in his head one began to surface more and more frequently, _late_. Iruka-sensei had made it very clear yesterday that if you were late you would not take the exams.

Horrified dread suddenly filled Naruto freezing him to the spot. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He screamed unsticking himself from his personal time freeze dropping the already useless and now hated clock on the floor with a clatter, he grabbed his neon orange jacket off the back of a chair knocking it over in the process with a bang.

Lunging for the door he wrestled with the knob for a few minuets in his panic forgetting the fact that he pushed his door not pulled it. Finally managing to wrest open the door and wondering why his home had decided to turn against him on the single most important day of his life. He raced down the hallway of his apartment building to the window at the end of the corridor which upon reach he jumped out of with a flying leap, thanking Kami-sama on his dissent to the ground that someone had opened it that morning.

Landing on the ground with ease, Naruto began to run faster that he ever had before, pumping his legs like crazy he thought wildly _I'm not gong to let this beat me!! I Naruto Uzumaki am going to become the greatest ninja of all time!!_ "AND I'M GONNA PASS THESE EXAMS TODAY TO DO THAT!!!" He shouted out running towards the Academy. And a new future as well.

* * *

**Notes from the author: **So what didja think? It's my first fanfic so please give me your thoughts by pressing the little button down there and reviewing!! I'll be introducing Naruto's team mates next chapter. And for those of you who don't know this is set at the same time as Lee, Neji, and TenTen's graduation, but don't worry the 'Rookie Nine' will come in later along with everyone else! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Blonde**

Chapter 2: Exams

Naruto put on an extra burst of speed as he neared the gates of the Shinobi Academy. Running through the schoolyard at top speed not taking notice of anything other than the doors that lay ahead. The entrance to Konohas Shinobi Academy.

Naruto's desperate dash came to an abrupt halt as he skidded through the doors of the Academy and into the main entrance hall. After a feverish look around at the many different branching off in different directions.

"Argh!" releasing a strangled cry Naruto began to charge down the leftmost hallway.

Naruto continued on at full-pelt for a few nerve-racking minuets more, until he reached a door. This time not even bothering to slow down Naruto leapt at the door flinging it open and stumbling into the same classroom he had been taught the shinobi arts in for the past four years under the chuunin sensei named Iruka.

"I'M HERE TO TAKE THESE EXAMS!!!" Naruto screamed out, collapsing to his hands and knees from exhaustion from running across town. Clenching his hands tight and squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for the classes laughter and Iruka-sensei's berating.

However only silence greeted his straining ears.

Slowly wary of Iruka-sensei's wrath, Naruto opened his eyes to the wood floor beneath him. Even slower, still afraid of Iruka-sensei bopping his fist into the back of his head and yelling at him for being late on the day of the exams, Naruto lifted his head expecting to see his teacher standing there with a vein popping in his forehead.

Instead he was greeted with the sight of an empty classroom.

"Huh…?…" said Naruto aloud. "What's going on? Where is everyone?…" Then an awful thought struck Naruto's' dizzy little oxygen deprived head. _What if…? No it can't be… can it? I m-mean I-I c-can't be the-**that** late! I can't have missed the exams!?!_

Just as Naruto was about to begin hyperventilating, a very familiar voice reached his ringing ears.

"Hmm..? Why is this door open?" said the clear voice of Naruto's sensei Iruka.

Iruka had been walking quickly down the hallway to his office. He had to pick up a few things before heading over to the genin exams that were being held today.

Just as he'd come around the corner, Iruka saw that the door to his classroom was wide open. Slightly confused as to why the door of an empty classroom would be open, he walked forward.

"Hmm..?" he said thinking out loud. "Why is this door open?"

Then from inside he suddenly heard a small choking sound. Iruka paused, now wary that there was someone inside and that it might be an enemy of some kind. Preparing himself for an attack Iruka silently moved closer to the gapping door.

Whatever kind of attack Iruka had mentally prepared himself to face, the last thing he was expecting was for his ear to be cruelly assaulted by an overly loud greeting from an orange blur.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!"

Realizing that his favorite sensei was outside the door and that he might be able to take the exams after all, Naruto instantly choked off the tears that had been rising in his throat.

Getting up quickly, and dusting off his orange knees Naruto rushed the door shouting out a greeting as he did.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!"

Iruka had been so startled at this that he jumped backwards to see what was happening to make his ears bleed. Only to see his favorite prankster student, Naruto, standing there breathing hard and with a desperate look smearing his normally happy features.

"Iruka-sensei," repeated Naruto feverishly. "You have to let me take the exams. I mean… even though I'm late! You can mark me down for it! Punish me! Anything! But you've got to let me take the genin exams!!

"I know you said that if we were late we wouldn't get to take the exams, but this is _important_!! I _have_ to become a genin!! It's the most important thing in the _world_ to me!!"

Through out all of this babbling, desperate speech Iruka had been staring at Naruto with a dazed look on his face. When Naruto's pleading tirade had finally come to an end, Iruka was left standing over a very puffed and worn out twelve year old be couldn't help but start…

… _laughing_. Naruto could _not_ believe it. When he had looked up and seen Iruka-sensei shaking like that he had been afraid that he was choking or having some kind of fit of rage. When Naruto got up and asked Iruka if he was okay, Iruka took one look at Naruto with watering eyes, he simply could not hold it in any longer and burst out into hysterical, whooping, laughter, leaving Naruto thinking … _laughing_…?

As Iruka literally collapsed into hysterics, a certain orange clad boy was left standing there with annoyance building up deep inside him. As Iruka continued to laugh trying desperately to force air into his lungs, all the while sounding like a landed fish with asthma, Naruto snapped.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!! STOP LAUGHING!!!" Naruto cried out his voice announcing just how upset he was that not only could he not take the exams but the only person in Konoha who acknowledged him was laughing in his face.

Hearing this Iruka sobered up some (though he still looked like he was going to burst into giggles at anytime).

"Naruto," Iruka began calmly.

"I know! I know… it was dumb to think that I could convince you after I broke the rules. Heh… It was probably dumb to even think that I ever had a _chance_ at passing anyway" Naruto intoned in a depressed voice.

" Oh. Naruto…" Iruka sighed regretfully. "I wasn't laughing at you OR at you taking the exams especially when I think you have a good chance at passing."

_Aww… Good ole Iruka-sensei he always knows what to say to cheer me up_ thought Naruto beginning to smile _Wait a sec… I HAVE a good chance at passing?!…_

"Iruka- sensei!!! You mean your gonna let me take the exams even though I'm late!?!" shouted Naruto already bobbing up and down on his heels in excitement.

Iruka let out a cheerful laugh. "Of course I'm going to let you take the exams!! How can I not? Especially when your not late?" said Iruka cheerfully pointing to a clock hanging on the wall behind Naruto's head.

Naruto turned in slight confusion. As he looked at the clock his jaw almost fell to the floor in shock. The clock read the time clearly as 7:52.

"Wha…? How…? I-I mean…" Naruto stuttered turning back towards Iruka (who was back to giggling now) " I really thought I was late!!" He finally managed to splutter out coherently.

"Ahahahahaa!" was all the response that came from Iruka.

"Wait…" continued Naruto trying hard to work this all out. "If I'm not late… Then why is the classroom empty?!" Complained Naruto indignantly.

Iruka heaved a heavy sigh from his lungs. "Naruto weren't you listening to me yesterday when I explained the genin exams to the class?" As if in answer an increasingly confused look came across Naruto's face. Taking this as a sign to continue Iruka went on. "The first part of the genin exams will take place in Mizuki-sensei's classroom today, as we're combining our classes for these exams."

"_Ohh_! So I go to _Mizuki_-sensei's classroom!" comprehension came across Naruto's face with a smile.

"Yes, Naruto" said Iruka patiently, who suddenly found himself thinking that it was going to be a very long exam day.

"Great!" chirped Naruto now happily heading off down the hallway to the exams that would change his life forever. But first stopping halfway down the corridor and quickly backtracking to the spot Iruka had not moved from.

"Uhh… Like, where is Mizuki-sensei's classroom again?" questioned Naruto squinting up at Iruka. Iruka sighed as if he'd been expecting something like this.

"Down the hall and to the left Naruto, room 203." Stated Iruka looking down at a smiling guileless blonde boy.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" whooped Naruto, as he charged off down the hall.

"Your welcome," sighed Iruka turning away, continuing on to his office. Throwing a final glance over his shoulder Iruka heaved another sigh, "_Left_ Naruto."

Now without any further interruptions Iruka got to his office chuckling. After collection the written tests for the genin exams, Iruka turned and headed back to the room in which the students were waiting for the genin exams to begin.

Naruto ran down to room 203, now elated that he would be participating in what he had looked forward to for weeks. The GENIN EXAMS. The chance he had to become recognized as a ninja of Konoha.

Naruto finally reached Mizuki-sensei's classroom that was already filling up with genin hopefuls, including most of his own class.

Naruto walked up and gave his name to Mizuki to register for the genin exams. When he gave his name to Mizuki, he looked at Naruto the same way almost all off the village did, as though he was worthless. In fact Mizuki-sensei looked almost as if he were going to ask Naruto to leave, but deciding to instead wave him off and tell him to go find a seat.

Now Naruto got to have a real look around at who was taking the exam. As he looked he saw that he didn't really know most of these kids, _Well,_ he thought _it's not like I'm going to now_. He saw a few kids he knew but then they were pretty much kids that everybody knew. As he looked around he grew more and more excited. There was Lee Rock who sorta sucked at everything but always studied really hard for written exams and was great at taijutsu because of his constant training, Neji Hyuuga who was always front runner of the class in everything and had the Byakugan the Hyuuga families doujutsu, TenTen Kiito who was brilliant at using all weapons because her families store stocked ninja weapons. Hell, even Ken Maru was here leather jacket and all, and he was nicknamed the 'Ninja Delinquent'! Okay so he was asleep, but he was here at least!

Naruto grinned and took a seat next to Ken, who didn't even break in his light snoring. Just after Naruto sat down Iruka-sensei walked into the room carrying a large stack if papers with ease. As Iruka put the stack on the desk at the front of the room Mizuki stood up and cleared his throat a small signal that what so many of these children had looked forward to was about to begin.

Iruka stepped forward and opened his mouth as though he was about to speak, the whole room's air seemed to become electrified as tension and excitement mounted to incredible highs. Neji was for once looking excited and interested in what a teacher was saying instead of simply looking cold and stoic. Lee was practically jumping out of his seat in excitement. As for Naruto, well, he had a grin on his face that looked as though it could split his whole head in half! Iruka took in a breath, just as the door swung open and collided with the wall with a bang. A loud bang. A bang that caused half the class to scream, all the class to jump, Iruka to practically choke, and Ken to partially wake up and ask "Where am I?" in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, I'm so late!" gushed an overly perky voice. "I got a little lost." And standing there was some one who if these people had _not_ had in class with them for the past four years, would have thought she was still lost. Standing there in the doorway was someone you would never guess for a ninja, it was mostly how she was dressed. Naruto's own orange jumpsuit was truly pushing the limits for ninja wears in colour, but at least he could _move_ in it. What _this_ girl, infamously known as Chihiro Karyu nicknamed by all the 'Non-ninja', was wearing held nothing to ninja to the image of a ninja. She was dressed in tight light blue hipster jeans, and a sailor type shirt (**a/n:** think schoolgirl sailor uniform top) that was a light sky blue with a bright red bow at the front.

Her golden blonde hair was tied into pigtailed plaits that came down on either side of her head tied with red ribbons, a longish fringe framed her face held back by red barrettes. Her ears pierced many times now held dangling earrings of glass made to look like bright red cherries. At her tanned neck - the only indication that she was ever outside - there was yet another red ribbon tied into a bow at the front with a winking black jewel studded there as a sort of choker. Accessorized with black high heeled sandal shoes and a black carrier bag slung easily other a shoulder.

All in all it was not the look of an incredibly dangerous ninja, but that sot of fitted into everyone's mindscape now. Teachers had long ago given up trying to tell her to 'dress more appropriately for a ninja in training' because of her steadfast refusal to wear anything so '_unfashionable_' as she put it. Now everyone was used to her getting lost on her way to class, and saying that performing hand seals would ruin her manicure, and wearing skirts to taijutsu practice. It was overlooked, but, so intern was she. No one had really thought that _Chihiro Karyu _would come to the _genin_ exams. After all she'd never really been much of a _ninja_.

"Go choose a seat Chihiro" Iruka sighed. "I was just about to give the rules of the first test."

"Oh, great! I'm right on time then!" stated Chihiro with a thousand-watt smile aimed at the chuunin sensei's.

As Chihiro took a seat behind Naruto and Ken, Iruka began the to start his speech again. The build up this time was filled with twice as much tension as the last, though whether it was now impatience to begin or fear for someone else to burst threw the door like that again Naruto could not tell.

"Today you have all volunteered to take the genin exams," Iruka said this almost as if it were an achievement in it self. "Some of you have already taken this exam before, but for those who have not let me explain who the exams shall be carried out. The exam consists of three main parts you need to pass to become a genin. The first, which I shall give to you in a moment, is the written exam it consists of fifteen questions about general ninja knowledge that you will need to become a genin. For this test you need to get at least eight of these questions correct to pass. The second is an accuracy test, (a 'yes' was hissed out by TenTen) on kunai and shuriken throwing. The third and final test is one to see if you can perform the basic jutsu's for a genin; Henge, Bunshin, and Kawarami (sp?). If you fail one of these tests, you can still pass by getting _very_ high scores on the other parts of the exam _and_ showing another technique in either taijutsu or ninjutsu," finished Iruka. There was a strange silence in the room for which Iruka was thankful.

_Why is it_ he thought, _that these classes only ever learn to hold their tongues when they graduate?_ This question would go unanswered for some time, but Iruka would never stop looking for one, it would be a journey that would span several years, include incredible adventures, and fierce ninja battles to the death. It would take Iruka across all the ninja countries and even to other continents. He would find love, experience true happiness, loss and pain beyond human imagination. And in the end he would return home an old and weathered man but with an answer to life's greatest mystery clutched tightly in his hand. Well, maybe, it _could_ happen. Maybe.

"Hey," said a voice in hushed tones near Naruto. "Where am I?"

Naruto turned a looked at the boy sitting next to him slumped over his desk space, his bleary and bloodshot green eyes trying to focus on Naruto. His white blonde hair messy and fluffed up around his head. Pale skin, looking bone white against the black on black look that this boy was wearing.

"What do you mean?" said Naruto returning question for question. "You're at the genin exams. Where do you think you are, Ken?"

"Oh, the genin exams!" replied Ken through a yawn. "Well, I'm where I have to be, I guess."

Shrugging his shoulders at the leather-wearing boy, Naruto turned and excepted a test sheet from Iruka as he passed them out to the students. After each student was given a test, Iruka went back to the front of the room.

"Alright!" he said cheerfully. "Good luck on the test and the rest of the exams everybody. You have forty-five minuets to complete the exam."

At that every student or now would be genin, bent their heads down and began to work on the test. It was easy to see from looking around who was struggling and who was not. Neji seemed to be almost laughing at the test that is he would be if he had a sense of humor. Lee confident but still wary of what he was doing. TenTen looked like she was having a bit more trouble but still thought she would pass.

After looking around at everyone, Naruto finally bent over his test and began to read it. _Hallelujah!_ thought Naruto with relief thanks to his morning cram session he actually understood some of these questions. Okay so not _all,_ but _most_ was still enough to pass after all he only needed to get eight right. How hard could it be? After answering eleven of the fifteen questions being fairly sure he would pass and puzzling over the remaining four until it was decided to be to boring, the forty-five minuets quickly became zero.

"Alright!" called out Iruka-sensei. "Test papers down, make sure you have you name written clearly on the front, and pass your papers down to Mizuki-sensei and I."

Once all of the test papers had been handed back to the two sensei's at the front, and collected neatly in a pile Iruka left with them to grade them and Mizuki took lead of the exams.

"Okay kids line up and follow me out to the training yard at the back of the school," said Mizuki in a 'no-nonsense' like voice. There was a clatter of chairs scraping backwards and a babble of talk on the last test and the up-coming one broke out as kids rushed forwards to get a good place in line.

Once everyone had filed outside, Mizuki began to explain the accuracy test they were about to take.

"Okay here's how it is, when I call your name, you will come forward, stand at the red line and throw ten kunai and ten shuriken at the target twenty yards away. You need to hit five of each on the target any you score in the red circle will give you extra points in the exam. Is that clear? Good. Name shall be called alphabetically. Now first up is…"

Naruto lay back on the grass it would be a while before they got all the way down to the U's so he was free to relax. Naruto lay back watching the sun stretch across the sky from early morning to somewhere in the afternoon until he heard "Uzumaki, Naruto!" shouted out by Mizuki's slowly growing hoarse voice.

Naruto stood at the red line throwing the kunai and shuriken as best he could. He scored six of each on the target and three shuriken in the red circle. Soon after his turn the group wrapped up this part off the exam and headed back to classroom for the final test. As they walked Naruto listening in on some of the conversations heard that things went pretty much as expected. TenTen and Neji got perfect scores, Lee near perfect. However it was Chihiro and Ken who surprised a few people by not only not complaining and actually participating but by _not_ failing.

As they got back to the classroom Iruka was already there waiting. As everyone took their seats once again. Iruka walked up to stand in front of the class once again.

"Okay! Now we're going to have the final stage of the exam. This is where you perform the three basic genin jutsu's. When your name is called you come down to the front demonstrate at least two of the required jutsu's to Mizuki-sensei, and myself okay? Any questions?" finished Iruka. "None? Alright-y then come down when your name is called."

Again things went very much as expected. Neji was perfect at all three (a/nshow off), TenTen did well on Henge and Bunshin, Lee instead of doing jutsu's, explaining that he could not, instead did a complicated array of taijutsu katras. Again however Ken and Chihiro surprised people, by not complaining or being petulant and actually managing to do passable jutsu's. When Naruto's name was called he stood up and walked down to the front.

"Okay Naruto what jutsu are you performing first?" asked Iruka clipboard in hand.

"Henge, Iruka-sensei," said Naruto happily. Iruka nodded to show he understood.

After performing some quick hand-seals Naruto transformed into a percect ccopy of Mizuki-sensei. At least to the eyes of the two teachers standing in _front_ of him, for on the back of Naruto/Mizuki's flak vest was a sign saying 'Stupid Sensei' with a crude drawing of Mizuki, for the benefit of the class. At seeing this most of the class burst into unrestrained laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Mizuki stepping forward, but before he could see the note Naruto popped back into looking like himself again. After a few minuets of smothered giggles the class, Naurto's jutsu exam continued.

"Alright, Naruto," said Iruka in a voice that suggested he might know why the class was laughing. "What other jutsu are you going to perform? Kawarami (sp?)?"

"Nope Bunshin," said Naruto with a smirk as shock rippled through the room. _Everyone_ knew that Naruto couldn't perform a simple jutsu to save his life. _Yep, _thought Naruto, _that's what **you** think. _His mind slowly turned back to when and where he learned what he was about to perform for the class.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto clambered through the open window of Hokage Tower. This was going to be the best prank ever! When the Sandaime came in tomorrow morning he was going to get the shock of his life! Just as Naruto was about to start moving down the hall. A small light held aloft be an old frail looking man. The Hokage, the leader of the village of Konoha. The strongest ninja in Konoha! What was he doing here so late? Naruto quickly jumped around a corner to hide. _

_Then suddenly an idea struck him instead of setting up a prank for tomorrow he could just pull one on the old Hokage now! He could use his new jutsu to!! This was going to be soooo FUN!!!_

_As the old Hokage rounded the corner Naruto was hiding behind, he was suddenly confronted with the sight of a tall very womanly teenage girl with long blonde pigtails. A **naked** teenage girl with long blonde pigtails was standing before him very provocatively. The Sandaime passed out right where he was in the middle of the hall, dropping the large scroll he was holding in his hands to the ground with a clunk._

_Naruto popped back into being himself trying very hard not to burst out laughing at the Sandaime. Just as he was about to go back out the window he tripped over the scroll that had partially unraveled from where the Sandaime had dropped it. Sighing Naruto began to roll up the scroll but just as he got to the top he noticed something it was a **jutsu** scroll and there at the top in bold was **Kage Bunshin**. A solid clone jutsu. How perfect for pranks! Naruto sat down right there and began to study the jutsu. He had just finished when the Sandaimes personal guards came looking for him. Droping the scroll to the ground. Naruto jumped out the window not wanting to get caught by ANBU with an unconscious Hokage. The next day Naruto practiced Kage Bunshin until he got it down. He was going to have a lot more fun in this village from now on._

_**End Flashback**_

Oh yes a lot of fun. As Naruto ran threw the hand-seals and shouted out "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" to the shock of the sensei's standing there. Five Kage Bunshin clones stood before the shocked teachers.

"Th-their solid!" announced a shocked Mizuki. Whispers instantly ran through the class.

"Okay, okay! Everyone settle down. Thank you Naruto, you can go back o your seat now," said an amused Iruka.

The testing carried on for a few more students and the it was all over. Iruka asked everyone to be patient and wait while he and Mizuki decided who will pass. Everyone collapsed with relief when the sensei's left and started to talk. A lot of students were throwing looks in Naruto's direction, but none said anything to him. Ken went back to sleep and Chihiro began to file her nails. Soon however Iruka and Mizuki returned.

"Everyone I am proud to announce that twenty-four of you have passed and become genins! The following students have passed, if I call you name please come forward and collect a forehead protector from Mizuki-sensei. Okay here we go…"

As names of student were called they came up to collect their forehead protectors Naruto tuned out. He was only listening out for one name his own. And to his joy he heard it. Jumping up with a smile on his face Naruto collected his forehead protector and sat back down oblivious of everything else.

Then the day ended and happy kids ran out to greet proud parents. Naruto however simply leapt out of the building an ran all the way home to his apartment. Took a shower and crawled into bed his forehead protector clutch tightly in his hand it had been an exhausting day. _But a good one_, he thought grinning in his sleep. He had become a genin! Next stop Hokage office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes** (and apologies)**from the Author: **OK I have not updated in ages but I _am_ new at this and not used to writing like this, so _please_ don't hate me! And even if you do continue reading the story. OK, I know that I kind of rushed the exams… and the ending… Alright! I blathered and then ditched it! Happy? Well, whatever, ANYWAY I know it was kinda cut off there at the end. But I was just bored and tired and didn't really want to write anymore at the time so here are my apologies (don't really expect this often I have a limited number). Anyway on with the show! (?)

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own "NARUTO". Pity sigh I could do so much…looks off into the middle-distance

**Team Blonde**

**Chapter 3:** Ninja (?) Teams + Stranger and stranger sensei's

Naruto had just finished getting ready. Today he would officially be starting life as a Genin. He would head back to the Academy for the final time, to meet his Genin team, sensei and finally, _finally_ he would begin his new life as a Genin! He would have a team that excepted him, a sensei to teach him, and soon (**a/n:** he really has doubt) he would become stronger than any other shinobi before him and _then_ the people of this village would give him the respect he deserved.

_Yep!_ Though Naruto, _This is the day it's all going to change for me!_ And with that cheering thought stuck firmly into his head Naruto set off to begin his ninja journey.

When Naruto arrived at the classroom (the _right_ classroom) and stepped in. It was as though everything changed. The classroom was the same. The view from the window was the same. Everything was the _same_.

_So,_ Naruto questioned himself._ Why does everything **feel** different?_ Giving the classroom a glancing inspection as he walked to his usual seat in the third row next to the window. As he sat he now looked more closely at the other students- no he reminded himself not students anymore _ninjas_. Here was wear he got even more confused. Was it just him that felt this way?

_Man,_ Naruto thought leaning back in his chair. _What a day to wake up on the wrong side of the bed!_ Sighing looked out the window, but the view that had been his sole source of escape (sometime literally) in the face of Iruka-sensei's hideously boring lectures. But the sight of the Academy's leafy training grounds that had been the only reason his brain didn't melt from boredom in his four years at the Academy, now no longer seemed to interest him. Naruto felt his attention waver and finally tear away from the green foliage that had once captivated him. Sighing Naruto decided that today was not his day. Turning bored eyes back to the classroom, Naruto found himself once again studding his classmates turned comrades.

This time however he noticed that some were acting a bit…_ off_. Like they were on edge about something. It was as though they weren't comfortable here.

_Weird_ thought Naruto. _Why wouldn't they be comfortable? I mean they've all been in this classroom for four years!_ He paused, _Well except the kids from Mizuki-sensei's class but even **they** shouldn't be uncomfortable here. I mean it's a **classroom**! Why are they all acting weird?_

_The same reason you are,_ answered a voice in his head. Naruto scowled at that. _And look it's not **all** of them, it's really only a few. Neji Hyuuga for instance-_

_Yeah but Neji's **always** been weird! _ Complained Naruto completely side-stepping the issue that he was getting into an argument with himself. _Yes,_ answered the voice. _But this isn't the same as usual. His acting the same way you are. Edgy._ Now the voice was really beginning to get on his nerves, not only was the voice insulting him but also, now it sounded _smug_.

"I am _not_ acting edgy." Hissed Naruto under his breath.

…And earning a few nervous glances from the kids sitting near him, who quietly began to edge their chairs away all thinking - _Yeesh! And I used to wonder **why** parents told kids to stay away from him!_ - However Naruto was oblivious to all this as he had really started to have an inner argument.

_I am acting nothing like that stuck up weirdo Neji!!_ Naruto practically yelled in his own head. _Oh yes you are!_ Repeated the voice. _Look **around** you! You and Neji aren't the only ones! TenTen and Lee are too!! It's because you don't want to stay here anymore!!_ Finished the voice mimicking Naruto's temper.

_What are you on about?! Not wanting to stay here anymore?!? What the **hell**!?!_ Naruto could feel his natural argumentative side rear its ugly head. This wasn't going to end anytime soon.

_YES!_ The voice bellowed at him. The force of it knocking Naruto out of his seat and onto the ground with a crash. The kids who had earlier been edging away moved even further from Naruto. _YOU DON' TWANT TO STAY HERE!! YOU DON'T WANT TO STAY AT THE ACADEMY!! YOU AND THOOSE OTHER KIDS WANT TO MOVE FORWARD!! YOU WANT TO BE NINJAS!!! YOUR **UNCOMFORTABLE** HERE BECAUSE IT'S TO SMALL FOR YOU!!_

Naruto slowly climbed back up to his seat at the bench and shook his head slightly. Now that the voice had said it he really began to notice it. He felt… boxed in sort of. It really was like he'd grown over night (**a/n:** Ha! He wishes) and suddenly nothing fit anymore. It was strange. _But_ thought Naruto _isn't that sort of what growing up is?_ This time though there was no voice in his head with an answer because at that moment he smelled the spicy sent of perfume and turned towards it. Only be near blinded by the trade mark thousand watt smile of Chihiro Karyu, dressed as usual in something that no ninja could ever hope to complete a mission in. This time it was leather sandals, a printed skirt, a white long sleeved shirt, and a leather and beige silk vest, blonde hair in pigtail plaits and a rose carved from quartz hung on a fine gold chain completing the outfit.

"Hi!" came an overly perky greeting to which Naruto smiled at. "Is this seat taken?" she questioned gesturing to the seat next to Naruto.

"Uhh… no?" answered Naruto feeling slightly confused. Many, including teachers, had noticed that after speaking to Chihiro you were often left confused. It always seemed as though she was constantly happy, perky, chipper and cheerful. Glad to see everyone, and though she was nice to everyone she was left very much alone. Something about her constantly up-beat attitude seemed to leave everyone sort of… exhausted. Her smile always seemed to be a little too bright, a little too wide. Her speech was always a bit too chipper. It put people… off. And so even though she never said a mean word to anyone she was gradually left alone by all.

Chihiro smiled her thanks to Naruto as she took her seat, leaving Naruto feeling slightly dazed. Turning back to his musings he found he could not concentrate. Glancing about he found his eyes once again falling on Chihiro, was not _sitting_ in her seat, no she was _wriggling_ in her seat. It was as though she could not sit still. Just as Naruto drew in a breath to ask her what was wrong. She whirled around to face him so fast that she shocked Naruto into choking on his own words before he even said anything.

"Is it just me or is everything a little off today?" she demanded a slight frown creasing her smooth tanned forehead. Naruto looked at her and blinked for a second he hadn't thought that _she_ of all people would feel like this too. I mean it was the girl nicknamed the 'Non-ninja'. But before he could speak once again someone else beat him to it.

"Alright settle down NOW!" thundered the voice that all of these children knew as Iruka-sensei. After easily cutting down the class chatter Iruka stood at the front of the room and began to speak.

"Alright, I know your all anxious to know who your teams are and who you next sensei will be. But before that I have one final lecture to give you." This was greeted with groans and moans that Iruka had long since grown used to in his time as a teacher. "Yes, yes. I know you don't want another lecture on you last day at the Academy. But here it is anyway. You have chosen to be ninja's. I hope that each and everyone of you will think hard on what that means." There was such seriousness laden in Iruka's words that everyone began to listen, even the kids that usually tuned out when a teachers first words weren't 'early mark', 'no homework' or 'practical lesson'. Naruto sat up straighter, Chihiro stopped wriggling. "Being a ninja mean commitment. You can't back out of a mission once you except it and you can't ever half do it. You will have to put your all into your missions and your training. I know a lot of you are used to taking it easy when it comes to these things but you can't anymore. That is the simple truth of it. You _will_ be given jobs you don't want and jobs you don't like or think are worth your time. But when you put on your shinobi head band you accept the responsibility to do those things that you don't want to," finished Iruka letting the weight of his words sink in.

"OK! Now that you all understand that, I can announce what genin teams you will be on!" said Iruka braking the tension. However just before he could resume talking the door opened.

Unlike how Chihiro opened it yesterday, it just opened. To reveal Ken Maru standing in the doorway looking disheveled. With his eyes bloodshot and still dressed in the same clothes as yesterday only slightly more rumpled, Ken walked into the room with everyone's eyes upon him.

"Sorry I'm late," he said simply looking at the ground. "I over slept."

"That's alright Ken," said Iruka feeling slightly worried for the boy. "I was just about to begin announcing the teams."

"'Kay," mumbled Ken, slurring over his words. He tried to walk over to a seat, but, it couldn't really be achieved what with stumbling twice and a fall that end with him hitting his head on a desk with a stomach churning _crack_, that even made the chuunin Iruka wince in sympathy. When Ken finally did manage to get to a seat and stay in it (he fell out twice) he lay his head on the bench top in front of him and looked as though he were a bout to be sick.

Throwing another look of sympathy in Ken's direction Iruka sighed and returned to announcing the genin teams and sensei's. For most of these Naruto tuned out, however he perked up when he heard…

"Team 5; Naruto Uzumaki, Chihiro Karyu, Ken Maru. And your jounin sensei shall be…" here Iruka sighed once more thinking to himself, _I hope Hokage-sama knows what his doing putting those three with…_ "Kirisota Makube. Team 6…"

Naruto tuned out again, and looked over his new teammates. Chihiro turned to him and flashed a smile, which he nervously returned. Ken… was either asleep or had fallen into an alcoholic coma. Naruto didn't really think that this team was off to a great start. Chihiro while she wasn't hugely violent like all the other kunoichi's he knew she frankly scared him. Ken though he had never had an argument with the guy and that almost made him a friend as Naruto had managed to get into a fight with almost everyone else in the class. Secretly Naruto hoped that their sensei was someone great. Someone who could pull the team together.

When Iruka left the classroom all of the teams split off into groups and started chatting. Mostly the conversation drifted towards senseis.

Chihiro smiled at him again, succeeding only in making him feel more nervous. She leaned over to him.

"Do you think we should go over and sit with Ken?" she asked shocking him slightly. "I mean, everyone has sort of… drifted away from him. And we are his teammates now."

"What do you mean 'everyone's drifted away from him'?" questioned Naruto frowning. Chihiro grimaced and jerked a thumb over he shoulder. Leaning around her Naruto saw what the grimace was for. There was no one standing with in a five-foot radius of Ken. If you were to see it from the ceiling Naruto was sure that it would look as though a perfect, _empty_ circle surrounded Ken.

"Yeah let's go sit with him," answered Naruto with a sigh.

As they walked over and sat down. Ken blearily opened an eye and nodded to them as a way of greeting. For a few minuets they sat in silence which had they known each other more would have been incredibly uncomfortable. Just when Naruto began to think that he would scream.

"Hey, have either of you heard of a Kirisota Makube?" asked Chihiro out of the blue. Naruto opened his mouth to answer and started gapping like a fish. Thinking rapidly he found he knew nothing about any Kirisota Makube.

"Uhh… No. I don't know anything about him," said Naruto frowning. At this answer Chihiro pouted.

"Well, what kind of sensei would you like?" she asked. Looking at her Naruto realised that she was determined to start a conversation.

"Someone really strong," said Naruto decisively. "Who could teach us lots of new jutsu's."

"Yeah, yeah!" said Chihiro bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly. "Someone young too. Like, not someone old or creepy looking."

Naruto frowned at this he didn't really care what the guy looked like so long as he was a good shinobi. Just then the strangest man Naruto had ever seen and one he believe should be kept for stories that parents should keep on the list of reasons why young children should not stay outside after dark.

He was tall. A well-structured face was about the nicest thing you could say about his looks. He had bowl cut shiny black hair and the thickest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen, dwarfing even those of Lee. And worst of all he was dressed in a green spandex body suit that Naruto firmly believed should have been buried on the dance floor where disco died. And have all traces of it destroyed. And have the maker of such a hideous thing assassinated. Painfully.

"YOSH!!" the thing said in a deep voice. " I am Gai Maito. I am here to pick up and begin the training of the three members of Team 9; Neji Hyuuga, Lee Rock and TenTen Kaito!"

Neji looked as if he was waiting for someone to throw in the punch line for what was obviously a joke. TenTen looked more than a little disgusted. Lee… was shaking hands with his new sensei and yelling at his new team to hurry up as they left the room. Neji and TenTen followed still looking for someone to come up and say that the man leading them away had escaped from an insane asylum and that their real sensei would be here soon. But now those were the looks of the desperately hopeful.

Now Naruto was as white as a sheet. _Kami-sama,_ he prayed desperately, _forget what I thought be fore. Please, please PLEASE!! Don't let our new sensei be anywhere near that creepy._

And so the new Team 5, a dead last orphan, a fashion obsessed pre-teen, and a hung over twelve-year-old, began its journey.

**Last words from the Author:** Sorry this took so long to get out. I hope it makes up for being late. About Naruto having a voice in his head it isn't the Kyuubi, or a slip personality, or anything like that. It's just a voice that was there to help him figure something out. Not important. Naruto is NOT insane. It was like a conscience or whatever. Anyway about him and Chihiro. They don't have crushes on one another. Naruto's just not used to talking to many people. Also about Iruka his sort of going to be fazed out from now on. Now sorry that this chapter didn't introduce their sensei as well, but he will come in next chapter. Also I know I sort of harped on a bit at the beginning there but I sort of wanted to really get the feeling of Naruto growing up and graduating in there because not many fics really do that.

Also Naruto may be a _leetle_ OOC but it's not an Intelligent Naruto fic. This is a dumb Naruto fic. One where he gets lost, can't remember names, and forgets to go shopping.

Caio till next time readers if your out there somwhere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes from the Author:** Okay as you've probably guessed by now I'm not exactly going to be snappy with the new chapters 'kay? But what they will have is good quality and quantity! So be positive! And stay with me!

In this chapter you will see just who Kirisota Makube is and what kind of sensei he'll (yes it's a he) be for Naruto and his team. Also there will be a short appearance from Kakashi.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Naruto. Thanks for thinking I do though! What an ego boost!

**

* * *

**

Team Blonde

Chapter 4: Next Test

It was 12:30. Exactly.

The newly instated ninjas had all arrived promptly at nine. After one sensei's rather shocking arrival, several others had turned up in a steady (and far less insane) stream and taken their three-man-teams away.

That had been almost exactly three hours ago. Now still in Iruka-sensei's classroom only two teams of three remained. Team 5, Naruto Uzumaki, Chihiro Karyu, and Ken Maru had lapsed into an uneasy silence.

They all felt strange around one another. They were now a genin ninja squad. And they were the bottom three in the class. It felt slightly disconcerting. Here they were about to go off into the ninja world (or at least they would once their sensei got here) and the people that they had to watch their back were the lowest graded people in this years graduating class. All right they were _all_ the lowest in the class. And none of them would have liked the idea of relying on their teammates for protection anyway. And they _were_ just rookie genin it wasn't as though they would have to do anything dangerous right away anyway. But still the feeling was there. It was _How am I supposed to trust these guys in a dangerous situation if they're in the bottom three too?_ It was running through everyone's mind. And it put a slight damper on the beginnings of any conversation.

The other team, Team 3 wasn't really getting along any better but they still would not speak to anyone in Team 5. Everyone had always been warned by their parents to stay away from those three. Naruto; uncouth, a prankster and an orphan who literally lived on the wrong side of town. Ken; a twelve year old lush whose brother was seen as a criminal by everyone in Konoha despite his family been one of the richest (non-ninja) families in the village. And Chihiro; pitied by some for the loss of her parents at a young age and scorned by most for her families background and wealth and seen by all as a silly minded girl who had no place being a ninja.

The basis of Team 3's first conversation was in fact "How on earth did _they_ (meaning the whole of Team 5) pass the Genin examinations?"

Naturally Team 5 stayed away from them even when the comments grew loud enough for Naruto, Ken and Chihiro to hear them.

"ARGH!" shouted Chihiro throwing her head back in frustration starting Naruto out of his window gazing and making Ken wince as she had just made the headache he had very much worse.

"That's IT!" screeched Chihiro. She jumped up and started to pace along the front of the room clenching and unclenching her hands.

Naruto watched this happen in slight amazement; neither he nor anyone else really had ever seen Chihiro lose her temper before. It was kind of creepy.

"Hey," said a dry voice next to him bringing his eyes off the pacing girl and back down to his other teammate. "What's happened to her, eh?"

"I don't know," stated Naruto glancing back at the _still_ pacing girl, bewilderment in every word. "Maybe she's gone mad with the silence…"

Any further conversation between the two was cut off when Chihiro suddenly spun around walked over to the bench where she had been sitting with them just moments before and slammed her hands onto the bench top with an almighty **smack**. The sound of which brought both Naruto and Ken's heads swinging up to look at her.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be!" she all but _shouted_ at them. "There can't be nothing for us to talk about! There has to be something..."

She had trailed off sounding so miserable that after a quickly exchanged look a decision was made between them, _No matter how insane she is… She is our teammate_. But before either could say anything comforting, Chihiro's head snapped back up a determined gleam fresh in her eyes.

"Naruto!" the way she snapped his name it was almost an accusation.

"Y-yes…?" answered Naruto cautiously, still wary of the blonde girl.

"How did you learn to do Kage Bunnshin no Jutsu?" though asked in a marginally calmer tone of voice the question still came as a slight shock to Naruto and for a moment he was stuck for answers.

"Guhh…"

"Real eloquent, dude," chipped in Ken. But he had actually looked up from his semi-slumber and seemed interested in what Naruto had to say.

"Well?" questioned Chihiro. "You can't tell me that you learned it out of the practice book. It was A-class!"

Naruto glanced nervously between the two of them. Suddenly he felt incredibly shy. Other than by Iruka-sensei he had never been paid this much individual attention. And it was only two people!

"Uhh… Well… it's not -uh- r-really all that interesting," stuttered Naruto sheepishly.

"An Academy student learning an _A_-class _kin_jutsu? And you're telling us 'it's not really that interesting'? _Riiiight_," drawled out Chihiro with a roll of her eyes.

"C'mon dude just tell us. We can totally keep it a secret if _that's_ what you're worried about. I mean we are your teammates now," said Ken with a voice of velvety persuasion.

"Puh-_leeease_?" wheedled Chihiro a thousand-watt smile shining out.

So Naruto began his story of breaking in to Hokage Tower to set up a prank on the Sandaime Hokage. After a shaky beginning Naruto really got into the telling of his tale. When he finished he was laughing so hard at first he didn't even notice that Ken and Chihiro were laughing along with him.

"So -giggle snort- you really did break into _Hokage_ _Tower_? Truth?" asked Chihiro in between laughter.

"Truth," spluttered out Naruto bursting into renewed laughter. This naturally set both Chihiro and Ken off again.

"Woah, Naruto that's wicked," said Ken approval in his voice, nearly forgetting his hangover.

While they were laughing the door lowly opened. This effectively shut of Team 5's laughter as they swung round to see who had come in.

There stood a man with silver coloured hair that seemed to defy gravity and stick straight up in the air. His forehead protector was pulled down to cover his left (?) eye and a mask was pulled up covering the whole of his lower face. He was walking while reading an orange book with a big red circle with a slash through it on the cover.

Chihiro, Naruto and Ken all exchanged looks. This guy was as freaky looking as the first sensei to arrive.

* * *

Kakashi looked up in a slow half asleep fashion and glanced around the room his visible eye widening slightly. _Why on Earth are there **two** teams waiting,_ thought Kakashi. _What other sensei would be as late as **me**?_

"Uh…" started Kakashi still slightly shocked that there was another team here after all this time. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm here for Team 3?"

Hearing that he was in fact not their sensei Team 5 collapsed into a collective groan. As Team 3 jumped up eager to get going at last, Kakashi took notice of the three blondes laying in a depressed fashion across one of the bench desks and decided to find out why they were still here.

"All right you guys go and wait on the roof," said Kakashi as Team 3 reached him at the front of the room. "I'll be up in a few minuets,"

Team 3 dutifully trudged up to the roof of the school muttering about late senseis. Kakashi walked over to where Team 5 still sat. He slowly took note of who each of them were.

"Hey," started Kakashi addressing the despondent group. "Why are you three still waiting here?"

"Well _duh_," answered the girl with plaited pigtails her voice slightly muffled from where her head lay on the bench. "We're waiting because our sensei hasn't arrived yet."

"Ahh," said Kakashi, _But that doesn't make any sense_ thought Kakashi privately. _All the other Jounins take getting Genin students very seriously. So why…?_ A thought suddenly struck Kakashi based on a rumor that he had heard just a little while before.

"And who is your sensei?" questioned Kakashi, an uneasy feeling brewing in his stomach.

"Kirisota Makube," answered the spiky haired blonde that Kakashi recognized as Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ah…" stated Kakashi. _Now_ this made sense.

_Hmm,_ Kakashi inwardly mused. _If he hasn't shown up yet… Then if I don't go get him these kids will probably wait here till tomorrow_. He finished his visible eye sliding back down to the three blondes. _I wonder if the Sandaime made him their sensei as a joke…_ thought Kakashi as his eyes lingered on the hair colour.

"Wait here," said Kakashi. He pulled out the orange book once more as he walked slowly to the door. "I'll bring him here."

"But what about your team?" asked Chihiro pouting slightly. "They should be on the roof by now, they'll be waiting."

"Oh I'm sure they won't mind if I'm a little bit late," answered Kakashi in a sly voice, the curving of his visible eye saying that there was a smile on his face.

Chihiro and Naruto returned it with giant grins of their own, Ken having slip back into a stupor to attempt to recover from his hangover. This time with out interruption.

Kakashi walked out shutting the door behind him. He paused for a second considering something. _Hmm,_ he thought. _I'd better teleport **outside** his apartment this time_. The last Kakashi had teleported _into_ Kirisota's apartment Kakashi had had kunai thrown at him. Of course they had bounced off the wall a meter from him, but this time Kirisota might have something bigger within reach to throw. Or might not be so drunk.

With a poof of smoke Kakashi found himself starring at the door of apartment 209. Sighing he slid the orange book in his hands into the kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh. Lifting his hand he slowly knocked on the door. There was no answer, Kakashi sighed as though expecting this and let his hand slowly drift to the doorknob. Turning proved that the door was unlocked. With another sigh Kakashi stepped into the hall announcing his presence.

"Kirisota-sempai!" Kakashi called out, the sarcasm in his voice betraying the fact that he didn't really expect anyone to answer. His expectation was met accordingly when no one did.

"Kirisota-sempai!" called Kakashi once again, his voice slightly higher. "Are you still alive or have you finally died from alcohol poisoning in your sleep?"

"Shuddup," came a muffled reply to Kakashis right. There under a twisted pile of blankets, sheets and pillows lay a young looking blonde man.

He had shoulder length, light blonde hair tied back into a ponytail at the back of his head with a long-ish fringe falling down over his storm gray eyes. A soft face and fit body that stood at 6'3" that models would have under gone hours of plastic surgery for finished off the description. If you had passed him on a street you would put his age some where between nineteen and twenty-one.

But unfortunately what could've been a good looking man, was ruined by the fact that; His eyes were bloodshot. His hair hadn't been washed in weeks and the ponytail it was held in looked as though it had been tied the day before (or the day before that) and left in. When he opened his mouth it became clear that his perfectly straight teeth hadn't been cleaned in weeks and the only thing that seemed to be staving off what would have been bad breath was the overwhelmingly strong smell of alcohol.

Kakashi looked at the young man lying in the mass of pillows and blankets. The man blinked back groggily. Kakashi lifted his visible eyebrow. Kirisotas head lolled to one side making it look as though his neck couldn't support his head for much more than a few seconds.

"Do you know what day it is?" asked Kakashi casually, but his eye never left Kirisota.

"What, did I forget your birthday?" said Kirisota slurring over his words.

"No," answered Kakashi. His single eye hardened.

"Oh, I recognize that look," stated Kirisota slumping back into one of the many pillows. His voice became muffled as he continued. "And I don't like it. Though with you I really only see like, half of it, or like, a quarter. I mean, if you wanna intimidate people lose the mask or somthin'…"

"Really?" sarcasm seeped into Kakashi's voice like a virus. "I'm amazed you haven't gone blind yet, from the constant boozing and not being out in proper daylight for ten years."

All of this was said in a mild tone, but it made Kirisota sit up and begin to blink as though to try and focus in on Kakashi. He stared at him. Kakashi's one eye stared back.

"What's got you so riled up?" questioned Kirisota.

"Today's the day that Genin teams meet their sensei's y'know," said Kakashi side-stepping the question.

"Yeah, so?" yawned Kirisota, moving his neck side to side producing small cracking noises. "If you've come to talk about your new team I don't want to hear it. Every year it's the same thing; you turn up late… your team yells at you or doesn't… you say you don't like them no matter what they do… you do those lame introductions saying the same thing every year… you tell them about the '_real_' test… the next day they take the 'Bell Test'… can't get the bells… can't work together… won't help each other when ones tied to the post… you fail them. Bor-_ing_."

"Correct. That's what usually happens. But this time I'm not here to talk about _my_ students. I'm here to talk about _your_ students."

Kirisota stopped in mid-stretch. _His_ students? He was _never_ given students. For good reasons. He looked up at Kakashi. _Is this a joke…?_ he pondered. _No, Kakashi's never been one for jokes._

"Okay," said Kirisota. "I give. What students?"

"The ones that have been waiting for you at the Academy for three and a half hours, for _you_. You can't tell me no one sent you any notice on this?"

Kirisota looked at Kakashi then turned his head to look at the door. Kakashi followed his gaze and saw on the ground piles and piles of letters. Ranging from years old to days old. Kakashis eye widened and a slight tugging at the end of his mask suggested that his jaw had dropped.

"When was the last time you opened _any_ mail?" asked Kakashi in a slightly awed voice.

"'Bout three years ago… I think. Don't hold me to it."

"Three years. _Three_ years. Three _years_," repeated Kakashi incredulous. "Why… How… But… Ohh there are _soo_ many questions that need answers right now."

"So I really have a Genin team?" asked Kirisota, not taking any notice of Kakashi's gibbering.

"Uh-huh."

"Huh. Guess I'd better get ready," announced Kirisota getting up, swaying slightly where he stood.

"Yeah, you might want to put clothes on," said Kakashi monotonously, pulling out his book.

"Right."

* * *

"Man I haven't been here since I was like, eight," mumbled Kirisota as he and Kakashi walked down a hallway in the Shinobi Academy. 

It had been half an hour since their conversation in Kirisotas apartment and the transformation that had come over Kirisota was incredible. Pale blonde hair now washed and shiny was pulled to the back of his head in a loose ponytail a long fringe falling over his forehead protector and now fully awake shiny eyes. White teeth sparkled as he grinned at every passing young woman. He was dressed in ninja wears, though they differed slightly from the normal, his black ninja pants fell farther instead of stopping above the ankle, and the white shirt under his jounin vest was looser than average. But other than that he looked like any other ninja. If you had placed a photo of him an hour ago next to him now you would not believe that they were the same person.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. Team 3 will have been waiting for me for a while now. Team 5 is just through this door," said Kakashi pointing to the door they had arrived at, not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Kakashi," started Kirisota peering through the small pane of glass in the door. "Is it just me or is one of those kids hung over?"

"Hmm," Kakashi didn't have to look in to see which kid he meant. His sensitive nose could smell the acrid stench of alcohol from here. "Well, think of it this way; now you have someone to take to those AA meetings the Sandaime singed you up for. Anyway, I've got to go and crush the dreams of some new 'Genin'. See ya."

"'Kay, bye," replied Kirisota his voice muffled from still having his nose up against the small window in the door trying to size his students up before he entered.

Kakashi teleported away, leaving Kirisota outside the door fidgeting, wondering how to make the best entrance.

He looked in again, the kids were in there chatting. Well the girl seemed to be talking non-stop, the boy in orange was nodding his head a lot, and the boy in black with the leather jacket looked half-asleep. _Hmm, I think a **cool **entrance would be good_.

Kirisota slowly opened the door and calmly walked forward to where his team had been waiting, for hours. As he walked towards them Kirisota gave them a glance over and recognized who each of them were. _Ahhh,_ he thought. _No wonder Kakashi was mad at me for not been here_.

"Are you our sensei?" Kirisota glanced down to look at the speaker, it was Chihiro Karyu her fingers fiddling nervously with the quartz pendant around her neck.

"Yep!" replied Kirisota turning on the charm.

"Oh, thank goodness," sighed Chihiro with relief.

"She's been terrified that we were going to get a creep for our sensei," said the muffled voice of Ken Mura from where his head laid on the table.

"Well we're supposed to do Team introductions now," began Kirisota in an upbeat voice. "But as I'm pretty late and it's gone past one, why don't we go out to lunch for the introductions? My treat."

A statement like this earned him nothing but smiles from three very hungry genin. As they all set off from the school nobody spoke much, each was occupied by their own thoughts.

_

* * *

So, thought Kirisota as he walked his team down the street. __I wonder if **this** was the reason that the Sandaime made me their genin squad leader._ It wasn't hard to see what he was talking about, as they walked down the street it seemed as if a ripple was following them. Cold looks, glares, and whispers seemed to flow behind the kids who were following him. Sighing he turned to look at them and see how they were dealing with this. thought Kirisota as he walked his team down the street. It wasn't hard to see what he was talking about, as they walked down the street it seemed as if a ripple was following them. Cold looks, glares, and whispers seemed to flow behind the kids who were following him. Sighing he turned to look at them and see how they were dealing with this. 

Naruto was walking forward with his hands behind his head he seemed to get more determined the more he knew people were glaring at him.

Ken walked along and to an untrained eye looked as though he was completely oblivious to all the superior glances and disapproving frowns that passed his way. But a ninja was trained to pick out the tiniest hint of emotion and on Ken's face behind the dark sunglasses there was anger, a fury at how he was being treated. Kirisota sighed _that_ would be difficult to deal with.

However it seemed to be Chihiro who was dealing with the whispered rumors that followed her the worse. They seemed to bring her down it was as though she could hear everything they were saying behind their hands, yet she still had a thousand-watt smile stretched across her face. _She **wants** to be happy,_ thought Kirisota privately. _But she's really getting upset by all the rumors around her. I guess with a family history like hers rumors are everyday, but still…_

Kirisota sighed, if this team passed the next exam it could be very hard for them to get over their treatment by the locals. Gossips and cold looks weren't that easy to forget when you're twelve. He was especially worried about Naruto, now that he was training as a genin there would be more chance of him draining his chakra reserves, and knowing the secret about him that could lead to… unpleasantness.

"Here we are," sang out Kirisota, none of the worries he had just been contemplating reflected in his voice. "This was my favorite restaurant ten years ago. An old friend of mine was obsessed with it."

Naruto looked around Kirisota to see his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. With a whoop that he was getting a free meal of his favorite food Naruto bolted forward.

"Well seems like Naruto can vouch for this place too," said Ken in a deadpan voice. Chihiro giggled. Kirisota smiled.

When the others caught up to Naruto he had already taking a seat on a stool near the bar and was ordering. Chihiro took the seat on his left and Ken sat on his right Kirisota sat down next to Ken. As the kids gave their orders Kirisota took a look around the stand, he hadn't been there in so long it was almost completely different from how he remembered it. It had been re-painted, there was new leather on the booth seats, and it looked like at least half of the kitchen had been remodeled. But he noticed that the wood carving on one of the booth seats was still there, and all the photos were still up on the walls. That gave him a ring, _Gah,_ he though turning back to the old man on the other side of the bar to give his order. _Now I feel old_.

"Kirisota…?" questioned the old man peering at him closely as Kirisota put in his order. Kirisota smiled _Well old or not, it's nice to be remembered_.

"Yep old man that's me," smiled Kirisota.

"Well, we haven't seen you around… oh... In the last ten _years_."

"Yeah well, I haven't been getting out much," answered Kirisota with a laugh.

"You know Kirisota-sensei, old man?" questioned Naruto.

"Sure do," he said not taking his eyes off of Kirisota. "He used to be in here as much as you are Naruto. Huh, he and those friends of his would come in and he'd be crowing about some latest victory. I can remember Kirisota and his pals coming here since I first opened when they were kids, even younger than you! And they kept coming here way until they grew up. Huh, though still don't really seemed to have 'grown up' much Kirisota you look the same as you did all those years ago."

"Ah well, that's what comes from a healthy lifestyle," said Kirisota with a charming smile.

"Somehow I don't think anything you have ever done or will ever do has _ever_ been part of a 'healthy lifestyle'," grumbled the stand owner as he turned to fill the orders. Kirisota laughed, glad he'd chosen to come back here.

"Well now, that our food's coming let's get on with business, shall we guys?" said Kirisota chipperly turning to his genin squad. Three blonde heads looked up at him waiting for him to start.

"Oh, heh heh. Right. Looks like I'm first up! Well…" _Now I remember why I hate these. I never know what to say!_ "Uh.. My name is Kirisota Makube, I'm a jounin, I live alone and you guys are my first genin squad!" _There **finished**!_ He sighed with relief.

"Me next! Me next!" burst out Naruto. "My names Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and when people treat me to ramen! I _hate_ the two minuets that it takes to cook instant ramen! AND I want to become a ninja that the village can be proud of so I'll finally get the respect I deserve!"

_Hmm, other than that bit at the end there you'd think all this kid thought about was ramen…_ thought Kirisota privately.

"Okay! Thanks Naruto! Okay now… girly you next!" said Kirisota pointing at Chihiro. Chihiro smiled and turned in her seat happily.

"Great!" she said grinning. "Okay, I'm Chihiro Karyu. I like shopping! And getting new things and trying on new clothes! And I _love_ getting things for free! And I really hate it when you can't find the one thing your looking for! And my dream is to…hmm… I guess I don't really know!" she finished with a smile.

_'Kay, she loves to shop… and get things for free. Now I really get the whole 'Non-ninja' thing._ Thought Kirisota as the young kunoichi finished speaking.

"Okay! Great to get to know you Chihiro! Alright lucky last! Ken your turn to share!"

"Ken Mura. I like being left alone. I don't like gossips, liars, and idiotic people who can't mind their own business."

_Goody, two are hyperactive kids with single set minds and one's going through his 'teen angst' years. Not to mention that they were all at the bottom of the graduating class. Plus Sarutobi probably made me their sensei so even if they **did** pass I wouldn't like been a sensei and he could make me become head of the hospital and give the team to Kakashi to train. Huh, sneaky old man…_

Kirisota's inner grumblings however were stopped short when their food arrived. As he and his team tucked in to eat, Kirisota tried to think of a test to give them to see if they really could be genins.

"So," said Kirisota finishing a mouthful of food. "Listen up guys, there something you're never told while you're at the academy," _Now or never…_ "And that's that you have to pass a secondary test if you want to be a genin."

"WHAT!?!" shouted Naruto. How could there be a second test?!? All the work he put into taking the first exams wasn't even going to matter?! He wouldn't become a genin if he couldn't pass this test!?!

Chihiro looked felt tears. This was _soo_ unfair! How could they spring another test on them like this?! It was just plain mean that's all it was!!

Ken's entire face went stony and he pushed his ramen away from him. So, all the work was for nothing if he couldn't pass this next exam? What a gyp.

Kirisota saw all these reactions. They were taking this pretty much how he expected them to. _Better calm them down now before Naruto starts to shout _(**a/n: **again)_, Chihiro bursts into tears or Ken walks out._

"Hey, hey guys!" he said calmly. "Calm down! It's not the end of the world! You might pass the test I give you. And anyway, would it really be the end of the world if you didn't pass?"

"YES!!" All three yelled with surprising force. _Hmm,_ thought Kirisota looking them over. _**That** was a pretty forceful answer. There must be more to these guys motives than they let on._

"Okay, okay. I get it. Your lives will be over. Now can we finish our lunch while I explain the rest of the rules? Hmm?"

There were mumbled agreements and everyone turned back to the counter to finish their meal. But the atmosphere had completely changed. No longer was it companionable silence of enjoying a good lunch, but instead the silence of three moody pre-teens who feel hard done by and are just choking down food as an excuse not to talk.

"Alright guys. Here's the deal. Out of all the teams that pass the academy exams only three teams actually go on to be genin. The individual sensei's decide on the secondary test. If a team passes they go to get their ninja licenses made and have an interview with the Hokage and then begin their missions. At first a genin is given D-class missions. Those are babysitting, clearing gardens, finding lost pets. Pretty much grunt work that rich people are too lazy to do for themselves. But sooner or later depending on how you do at the D-class and how your training's going missions a genin will probably get given a C-class protection mission."

"And of we don't pass?"

"If a team doesn't pass their sent back to the Academy and in six months are aloud to try again. But after an Academy student fails the genin exams a third time they are expelled from the Academy for good."

"What if they pass the Academy exams three times but fail the secondary tests three times?"

"Same thing will happen."

"You keep saying 'team' does that mean if one person fails everyone on their team does?"

"Yes. Because that will be something that will happen on a mission."

Now there arose a new animosity between Team 5, now there was the thought that another member could pull them down. Kirisota sighed he'd really begun to like these kids. And now it seemed as though they were going to begin to hate each other.

"So… What is the test?"

"Ahh…Well… Meet me at training ground 5 tomorrow at nine o'clock and I'll tell you then." _Aww ma-an! How in Hell am I going to come up with a secondary genin test in a night?!_

"Okay then!" said Kirisota finishing off the dregs of his ramen. "Everybody done! Yes? Great! I'll pay the bill and we'll get out of here!" In truth only Naruto had finished his lunch Ken and Chihiro looked as though they lost their appetite half way through. Which was true.

"All done?" asked Ichiraku a smile on his face Naruto and Chihiro however could only manage small halfhearted smiles in return and Ken only grunted. "Did you like it?"

"Yep! Sure did old man!" said Kirisota determined to keep up a happy attitude. "how much do I owe you old man?"

"Five hundred twenty-five and fifty cents."

Kirisota's jaw dropped. "Have you gone senile, old man? No way four bowls of ramen costs _that_!"

"Yer right four bowl doesn't." Kirisota sighed in relief Ichiraku was just trying to be funny. "But the tab you left festering for ten years does."

"T-t-_tab_?" asked Kirisota weakly.

"Yep. With interest," for such a kindly looking old man he sure could pull off an evil grin really well. Sighing Kirisota forked over the money for the bill and the debts. _I hope I don't have long over due bills anywhere else…_ thought Kirisota with a sinking heart as a list of other places came almost instantly to mind. A _long_ list. _This sensei gig had better pay well_, grouched Kirisota inwardly.

He turned to give a final goodbye to Team 5 only to see them no longer pouting but grinning rather smugly. _Oh, I get it. Revenge is just as sweet even if someone else serves it up. Hmph, I'm gonna have to teach these kids not to shoot the messenger. **I **don't make the rules._

"Alright go home. Nine o'clock at training ground 5. Ja ne," and Kirisota walked off, leaving Team 5 to themselves.

Naruto muttered a 'goodbye' and heard Ken do the same as he turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto and Ken turned back to see Chihiro still standing out the front of Ichiraku's. "I'm really glad I got to meet you guys!" she said. And then turned and ran off.

Naruto smiled and thought he saw Ken do the same. Walking back to his apartment however Naruto couldn't bring himself to slap on his usual grin. He had to mush to think about.

Kirisota however didn't turn and go home. Instead he went to the Shinobi Academy and after a quick 'friendly chat' with the secretary he got into the records and got his grabby hands on Naruto Uzumaki's, Chihiro Karyu's, and Ken Mura's, private records.

When he finally managed to shake the secretary (who turned out to be creepily clingy) and get back to his apartment, he soon devised the perfect test for Team 5. That night - while Chihiro, Ken and Naruto though each on opposite sides of Konoha had equally bad nights of sleep - Kirisota slept like a baby who'd drunk a bottle full of rum. He was going to have so much fun tomorrow.

**

* * *

Notes from the Author: Okay! Fourth chapter done! WHOOT YEAH!! Sooo who's interested in the test? Hmm? I bet you all are. So why don't you acknowledge it and review to make me write faster. How 'bout it? You will? Great! **

But seriously I can't really think of much to do with this fic. I have planed some of it. Right up to the 'Sasuke-retrivel-arc', but after that not so much really. So, though I will continue to write it, it won't be very fast goings. But if a certain level of interest is shown… hint-hint wink-wink nudge-nudge. The buttons down there.


End file.
